Transpasando Barreras
by loveangel7
Summary: ¿Cómo hacer que sobreviva el amor más puro y sincero? cuando el destino pretende separarlos, ¿Cómo vivir sin la razón de tu existencia?, ¿Cómo decirle a la persona más importante de tu vida adiós?. ¿Podran superar los obstaculos que la vida les presente o seran separados para siempre?


Los Personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva del Grupo CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Beta Reader: FrutillaConLecheCondensada

**El Encuentro**

¿Cómo hacer que sobreviva el amor más puro y sincero? cuando el destino pretende separarlos, ¿Cómo vivir sin la razón de tu existencia?, ¿Cómo decirle a la persona más importante de tu vida adiós?

Suena estúpido, pero no lo es, Sakura y yo hemos mantenido una relación a larga distancia por los últimos cinco años, yo por supuesto la visito cada dos o tres meses y me quedo con ella por algunas semanas. Esta vez tuve que posponer mi viaje por muchos meses ya que en mi familia pasaron muchas CATÁSTROFES que no solo afectaron a mi familia pero también afectaran a mi relación con Sakura.

Esta seria mi despedida, no encontraba ninguna salida a esta terrible pesadilla.

El jefe de la dinastía Lee murió y alguien debe ocupar ese puesto. Me eligieron a mi, es un gran honor tener ese puesto, después de todo me entrenaron para esto. Pero ser Jefe de la dinastía significa permanecer en Hong Kong, velar por el bienestar de la familia, recuperar objetos mágicos y por sobre todo proteger los tesoros de la familia Lee.

- Por favor solicitamos a los Señores pasajeros abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, si usted esta usando aparatos electrónicos le pedimos que los apague, en unos minutos más aterrizaremos en Tomoeda, Japón. Esperamos que su viaje haya sido placentero, gracias por su preferencia, y disfrute su estancia en Japón – avisó la azafata.

-Por fin veré a Sakura- dije aliviado, mientras veía como el avión se acomodaba en la pista de aterrizaje.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sakura, también tenía miedo de verla. ¿Cómo me iba a despedir de ella? Esa era una pregunta muy común en estos días y aún no hallaba la respuesta.

El Jefe de la Dinastía Lee era un cargo muy importante y yo era el único que podía ocuparlo.

Pero debía olvidarme de esta tristeza para poder disfrutar lo que seria mi último mes con Sakura. La tristeza me invadió nuevamente y no podía ver así a Sakura.

Sakura era una chica muy tierna. Podría decir que iluminaba mi vida, ella siempre estaba alegre y me contagiaba su alegría, algo que yo necesitaba constantemente, divertirme y sonreírle un poco a la vida, ella siempre lo hacia.

Pronto la veré y la sorprenderé en su casa.

Come estuve ausente por mucho tiempo, pensé que seria bueno darle una sorpresa, Me distraje un poco con la idea. Sorprender a Sakura era una de las cosas mas divertidas.

Sonreí un poco con la idea.

Recogí mi maleta de mano y me fui directo a inmigración. Mi maletín estaba muy liviano ya que solo llevaba algunos objetos de higiene y otros de suma importancia: mi espada, mis pergaminos, y el osito Sakura. El último me lo regaló cuando cumplimos un mes de noviazgo, y por supuesto lo recibí y lo nombre Sakura. Ella se puso muy feliz.

Salí del aeropuerto y tome el bus que me llevaba a casa.

Como a mi madre le gusta la relación que tengo con Sakura, ella siempre esta dispuesta a pagarme la estadía, es decir pasajes y comida, ya que nunca vendió el departamento que tenia.

Mi madre quiere mucho a Sakura, lo cual me da muchos escalofríos pero también me da mucho gusto. Es extraño que mi madre muestre tanto afecto por alguien, aunque pensándolo bien, también seria extraño que alguien no quiera a Sakura.

Necesitaba comer y darme un buen baño antes de verla.

Comí algo ligero y luego me bañé. El agua estaba caliente y relajó mis músculos. Después de unos minutos salí de la ducha y me vestí. Arregle mi cabello como pude y me puse colonia.

Me fui en dirección a la casa de Sakura, preferí caminar porque el día estaba bonito, el viento soplaba pero no hacia frio, era una sensación muy agradable.

En el camino vi una florería, me detuve, sería un bonito detalle comprarle unas cuantas flores a Sakura. Me acerque un tanto inseguro.

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo- preguntó la señorita que atendía la florería.

-Si, estoy buscando flores de cerezo- dije sonriente.

- ¿Flores Sakura?

-Si – respondí aún más sonriente.

-Enseguida, ¿se las acomodo como un ramo?

-Si por favor.

-¿Son para su novia?- preguntó mientras recogía unas flores.

- Si

- Ah- es lo único que alcanzó a decir y no hablo más, me entregó el lindo ramo y otra vez me encamine hacia la casa de Sakura.

Centre mi vista en el ramo de flores mientras caminaba. A Sakura le gustan mucho las flores, especialmente estas, ya que eran las favoritas de su madre y también era la razón de su nombre. El ramo que le había comprado era un poco pequeño para mi gusto pero tengo que admitir que era precioso.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a su casa. No estaba seguro si tocar el timbre o llamarla al celular para que salga.

Mientras me debatía entre tocar el timbre o no, la puerta se abrió y Sakura se lanzó en mi dirección.

-¿Pero como?- susurré, preguntando realmente asombrado-se supone que seria una sorpresa- confesé mientras me quedaba abrazado con ella y me sumergía en su cabello.

-Sentí tu presencia- dijo con la voz más encantadora que conocía. Tenía la voz aguda como de una pequeña.

-Vamos déjame ver tu rostro- dije mientras sujetaba su mentón hacia arriba.

Entonces la pude contemplar, Sakura no había cambiado con los años. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que permanecían en mi cabeza durante la separación, su cabello estaba un poco más largo pero no mucho solo hasta los hombros. Ahora Sakura estaba más alta por supuesto y tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer.

-Te extrañe- la voz se le quebró.

No pude contenerme, me acerque hacia ella y le di un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios. Pero a ella no le pareció suficiente subió sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y las hiso descansar ahí, luego comenzó a darme pequeños besos que luego se convirtieron en uno más largo y profundo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por un buen tiempo y luego me acordé…

-Yo también te extrañe y mucho- le dije mientras le dejaba ver el pequeño ramo que se encontraba oculto en mi espalda- son para ti.

Sus ojos brillaron, se sonrojo un poco y extendió los brazos para que se lo diera, se lo entregue y en un acto sumamente encantador cerro los ojos, se agacho, las olfateo, se incorporo y me regalo una gran sonrisa como modo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por las hermosas flores- dijo conmovida.

-Son casi tan hermosas como tu- dije en un intento de volver a hacerla sonreír, lo logre, me regalo otra linda sonrisa.

-Vamos entra a la casa te hare algo de comer y podremos charlar más a gusto.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre- confesé ya que ya había comido algo en casa antes de venir.

-No tienes un poco de campo para uno de los postres de mi papá- dijo mientras unía nuestras manos y me introducía en la casa.

Pensé un poco en eso, mientras me arrastraba.

Los postres de su padre son deliciosos- me convenciste- dije, ella se volteo a verme sonrió y me dejo en la entrada para que me sacara los zapatos.

-Espérame en la sala- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Me quite los zapatos, me puse unas pantuflas color verde y camine hacia su pequeña sala. Me senté en uno de los sofás y estuve esperándola como me lo había ordenado, pero después de un tiempo no pude resistir la tentación y fui a espiar a la cocina.

Ella se veía tan linda, alegre, preparando el té.

Me di media vuelta y me senté donde se supone debería estar, después de unos segundos apareció y comenzó a acomodar las tazas y los postres. Había puesto tres de cada uno. Esto no me gustaba pero creo que también lo esperaba.

-¡Kero! –Gritó Sakura - ¡Shaoran llegó, ven a comer!

Me lo temía, después de todo me debería caer bien el pequeño muñeco porque protege y quiere a Sakura, pero no es así.

- ¡Postres!- gritó el muñeco mientras aparecía.

De pronto el ambiente se puso tenso. Kerberos y yo nos mirábamos fijamente y parecía arder fuego alrededor. Pero como era de esperarse…

-¡Kero! ¡Shaoran! Cuando van a dejar de pelear- Sakura nos regaño.

En ese momento ambos miramos a otro lado.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sakura suspirando- después de todo ustedes no cambian- dijo esta vez sonriendo.

-Claro, yo siempre seré tan guapo y encantador como siempre- recalcó Kerberos.

-Eres un vanidoso- dije con un tono de burla pero a la vez molesto.

-¡Quieres pelear chiquillo!

-¡Compórtate Kero! – ordenó Sakura.

Después del regaño de su dueña, Kerberos se concentro en su postre y dejó de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? - preguntó Sakura notando que ni siquiera había mirado el postre que había preparado su padre.

Oh, si – agarré el pequeño tenedor, corte un poco de pastel con él, y lo lleve a mi boca. Lo saboreé, era dulce pero también tenia un toque amargo que hacia que este no fuera empalagoso. Trague lentamente- esta delicioso- Sakura sonrió, parecía complacida con esa respuesta.

- Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mamá?- ella comía pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Mi madre se encuentra bien, ella y mis hermanas te mandan saludos- dije sonriente mientras comía otro poco de postre.

-Me alegro, la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a tu madre y a tus hermanas- su rostro se iluminó y reflejaba sinceridad.

-¿Cómo esta tu papá?-pregunté

- Se encuentra bien, se fue a unas ruinas hace dos días, volverá el próximo sábado y mi hermano se fue a vivir a la universidad hace un par de semanas, dice que solo así podrá concentrarse en sus estudios-noté que Sakura se puso un poco triste- llegaste a tiempo para hacerme un poco de compañía- definitivamente se sentía triste.

- Te sentiste sola verdad, no te preocupes me quedare aquí por un mes, iremos y haremos lo que tú quieras- dije tratando de animarla.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que no me sentí tan sola, Tomoyo y Kero estuvieron conmigo, pero si te extrañe- sus hermosos ojos me miraron y pude ver la angustia que había en ellos.

-Claro, yo siempre estoy cerca de Sakura- dijo Kerberus, por un buen tiempo no me había dado cuenta que él estaba presente. Claro que no me di cuenta cuando Sakura estaba a mi lado nada más importaba.

-¿Acaso ya no ves a tu hermano?- pregunté, se que Sakura y su hermano pelean constantemente, pero también se que ambos sienten un gran cariño el uno por el otro.

-Solo lo veo fines de semana-dijo con gran tristeza.

-¿Y Yukito?- Sabia muy bien que él y su hermano eran inseparables.

- Yukito vive ceca de aquí ya que su deber es permanecer cerca de Sakura, pero según tengo entendido estudia en la misma universidad que Toya- respondió Kerberus.

-Oh, ya veo – no me había dado cuenta que me había perdido de tantas cosas.

- Oye, Shaoran ¿Cómo esta Meiling? Hace rato que no hablo con ella- Sakura preguntó con gran interés.

-Ella esta muy bien, esta saliendo con un chico de su escuela, la verdad es que el no me agrada, pero ella esta feliz.

De pronto Sakura comenzó a reír – Estas celoso –me acusó.

-Te equivocas - dije un poco nervioso.

-Como quieras, pero yo te conozco bien y se que estas celoso después de todo Meiling fue tu prometida es normal que te sientas así- dijo con un sonrisa picara en los labios.

- Pero que tonterías dices- dije muy nervioso.

Sakura sonrío- cuéntame ¿como es él?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso- dije sin ánimo alguno.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?- preguntó sonriente.

Lo pensé por un momento, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar, el espacio entre los dos desde que nos encontramos era insoportable, no había podido tenerla en mis brazos más que unos cuantos segundos, pero me di cuenta que Kerberus estaba presente así que dejaría eso para más tarde y opte por otra de mis rutinarias preguntas-¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoyo?

-Ella esta bien, se esta esforzando, pasa mucho tiempo en la empresa de su mamá ya que pronto se hará cargo de una de las sucursales- dijo sonriendo orgullosa de su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro por ella- dije y la verdad lo hacia, yo quería mucho a Tomoyo. Ella quería mucho a Sakura y también era mi Cupido personal, siempre lo había sido…Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¡Ahhh!-bostezó Kerberos con sueño- Yo me voy a dormir, tanto comer ya me dio sueño, buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose el muñeco volando hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches- respondimos los dos a unísono. Luego nos quedamos viendo como Kerberos se marchaba, de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que estamos solos por que no te acercas un poco-dije, ya que no había estado con ella por largos meses, me hacía falta su presencia.

Ella me sonrió, se levantó de su silla y vino a sentarse sobre mí, era tan ligera… Pronto se acomodó en mis brazos reposo su cabeza en mi pecho y estuvimos así por un largo tiempo. Yo podría estar así por horas, solo abrazándola y oliendo el aroma de su cabello. De pronto alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos, se acerco a mi y sentí su aliento cruzarse con el mío y luego nuestro labios se unieron en un beso.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo sin abrir sus ojos tan cerca de mi que podía sentir sus labios al moverse.

-Yo también- dije besándola nuevamente.

Sakura puso su cabeza en mi pecho y entonces sentí como nuestros latidos y respiración coordinaban perfectamente.

-Te quiero Sakura- dije sin pensarlo.

-Yo también - y nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato

Repentinamente el teléfono sonó y Sakura saltó de mis brazos corriendo para responderlo.

-Hola –respondió- Ah…hermano

Como siempre era su hermano interfiriendo entre nosotros

- Shaoran llegó estamos…-dijo tratando de explicarse, pude ver la cara de fastidio en su pacifico rostro-No te preocupes acabamos de terminar de comer dentro de un rato más se irá…- No entendía muy bien el por que su hermano me odiaba tanto, pero a Sakura le irritaba ese hecho-**¡**Shaoran no es así!- Esta vez Sakura alzo la voz, hablando muy fuerte, esto no era común en ella, bueno en realidad era común cuando hablaba con su hermano, especialmente cuando se trataba de mi, ya que ellos dos siempre peleaban por mi causa, a Toya no le gustaba que me quede con su hermana a solas, todavía me parecía gracioso que su hermano piense que me podría aprovechar de su pequeña hermanita- Si cuídate Adiós- dijo colgando el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza que de la de costumbre.

Creo que debo irme- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

No tienes por que irte- dijo casi suplicándome que me quede.

-No te preocupes, es solo que estoy muy cansado porque viaje muchas horas para verte- sonreí tratando de animarla- pero prometo venir mañana

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto alzando su dedo meñique, y lo enganche con el mío.

- Estas la promesa del dedo chiquito aquel que la rompa le crezca el dedo y le caigan mil agujas- repetimos los dos la promesa que solíamos hacer de niños.

Sakura me acompaño a la puerta y luego tome un taxi. Al llegar a mi departamento me tire a la cama exhausto. No se cuando me quede dormido, pero el molesto sonido de mi celular me despertó. Me desperté fastidiado intentando sacar el celular de mi bolsillo, parece que estaba un poco dormido todavía, porque mis movimientos aún eran muy torpes.

-Hola- dije molesto contestando la llamada que me había despertado.

-Shaoran ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Visitaste a Sakura? Supongo que si- Meiling hablaba tan rápido que apenas le entendía.

-Sí, llegue bien. Y sí, si visite a Sakura-respondí sin ánimo alguno.

-Shaoran ya se lo contaste – preguntó, me lo esperaba venir.

- No

-¿Cuándo piensas contárselo?- pregunto rápidamente.

- No le se – no sabia el cuando, ni el donde, ni el como, se lo diría.

- Shaoran, aquí todos te estamos esperando, falta muy poco para que las demás dinastías se enteren, y tú sabes que no resistiremos mucho.

-Claro que lo se, pero hable con mi madre y el tiempo que me dio es un mes, no pienso ir antes de ese tiempo- necesitaba estar con Sakura y no me iría ni muerto antes de un mes. Mi familia tendrá que arreglárselas sola.

-Lo se, nosotros estamos listos para cualquier cosa, pero tu eres el mejor y uno de los pocos que poseen magia, solo toma eso en cuenta. Tienes que decírselo, tu sabes que quiero mucho a Sakura, por eso creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas.

-Lo se, lo se solo denme un poco más de tiempo y pondré las cosas en orden, solo no me presionen. Hablamos después Meiling, Adiós.-dije sin ganas de seguir hablando.

-Adiós- dijo Meiling mientras colgaba.

¿Como le iba a decir adiós a Sakura? Al solo pensar en esto me estremecí, como de costumbre no podía imaginar una vida sin ella. Desde pequeño me enamore de ella y cada día la amo más.

Actué rápido como si fuera mi instinto hacerlo, y marque el número de Tomoyo. El celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola – respondió con la aguda voz que la caracterizaba.

- Hola Tomoyo, soy Shaoran acabo de llegar.

- Shaoran que gusto que por fin hayas llegado, Sakura estaba apunto de caer en un mar de depresión- Tomoyo siempre tan dramática.

-Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy serio-dije mostrando mi preocupación.

- De que se trata.

- No te le puedo contar por teléfono, que te parece si nos encontramos para hablar más a gusto.

- Dime Sakura sabe eso tan terrible que te tiene angustiado.

- No, ese es el problema.

- No le habrás sido infiel ¿verdad?- me dijo con un tono de burla pero que creo que en el fondo guardaba intriga.

- Claro que no, que ni en sueños se te ocurra algo así- respondí seriamente.

- Esta bien te creo, pero entonces no entiendo por que no se lo puedes contar.

-Te lo explicare todo mañana, claro si puedes. Sakura me comentó que estabas bastante ocupada.

- No te preocupes sabes que cuando se trata de Sakura tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Lo sé, ¿Te parece mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el templo Tsukimine?

- Perfecto, te veo mañana

- Gracias

- No tienes por que, Adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono, mi vida se había convertido en un caos en tan solo unos cuantos meses, necesitaba aclara todo esto lo más ante posible, respire profundamente y me fui a dormir mañana hablaría con Tomoyo, esto me tranquilizaba un poco más, pero solo un poco.


End file.
